conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Shenandoah
: "Ea Nigada Qusdi Idadadvhn" : "All My Relations In Creation" |national_anthem = : Seminole Chant |image_map = |map_width = 200px |map_caption = |capital = Sycamore City, Federal District of Cahokia |largest_city = |official_languages = |demonym = Shenandoan |membership = |government_type = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = Sequoyah |leader_title2 = State Chamberlain |leader_name2 = Baron Avery (F) |leader_title3 = Chief Justice |leader_name3 = John Bryan |legislature = National Diet |upper_house = Federal Council |lower_house = House of Deputies |sovereignty_type = Independence from the |established_event1 = July 4th, 1776 |established_date1 = |established_event2 = April 12, 1861 |established_date2 = Proclamation of the Five Tribes |established_event3 = June 1st, 1861 |established_date3 = Shenandoah Constitution |established_event4 = May 1st, 1868 |established_date4 = |area_rank = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |population_estimate = 198,198,928 |population_estimate_rank = 7th |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 191,269,816 |population_census_rank = 8th |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = 2nd |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $57,598 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 2nd |GDP_nominal = $11.4 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 1st |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $57,598 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 7th |Gini = 0.485 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2015 |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.926 |HDI_rank = 4th |HDI_category = |currency = Shenandoah Dolllar |currency_code = ₴ |time_zone = EST |DST_note = |drives_on = right |cctld = .ucom |calling_code = +522 }} Shenandoah officially the Shenandoah Republic is a in the Conference of American States and a hybrid with a subject to the . Located on the eastern half of , it borders the , the and the . It borders the Northeast Union, Michigan, Teutonica to the North, and Brazoria to the west. Composed of 45 Prefectures, 4 Reservations and 1 Federal District, powers are granted to local polities through . The capital is Sycamore City, F.D, and forms the third largest metropolitan area with . The largest city by population is . It maintains 6 territories which include , , and , the and . With 198 million citizens it is the largest country population wise, behind and ahead of , it is the largest in North America, second in the . It is the historical successor of the former , and the short lived United Commonwealth. Comprised of a coalition of the , , , , and , known collectively as the in conjunction with create a distinctively unique . Civil liberties and the foundation of the government are found within the Shenandoah Constitution, which established the Diet of the Shenandoah, and the position of . Its commonly compared to in political structure; where a reigns. Hunter-gathers crossed the from into around 15,000 years ago during the , becoming known as the . Prior to the landing of Europeans, the Native Americans flourished, with the generating monolith structures and a complex society. began in 16th century with the landing of and later other explorers. During the , the indigenous peoples fought exclusively alongside the colonial forces, creating the Woodlands Agreement, which allowed for the tribes to live undisturbed in the . The established along the , eventually winning its independence from in the . continued to support the rights of the Native Americans during his presidency, which allowed for the culture and population to flourish in the states of , and . The seceded from the United States, causing the . During the war, Osceola formally declared independence from both the United States and the Confederate States, with every tribe joining him by 1863. The won the war, but with the assassination of , the Second Civil War began, with the United Commonwealth leading a ruthless campaign against the South and nations such as Brazoria and Sierra in the War of Contingency. Losing the war, the Five Tribes intervened, saving the United Commonwealth, and forcing the creation a new system which included the South and the North. The former states were reorganized into their current prefectures; and states were divided as a way to alleviate the division between the North and the South. During the , the nation developed its military capabilities and seized the territories in the . During and it joined the , and bought from and from the United Kingdom. It was a staunch allied force for against the , and aided the Kingdom of Sierra in their efforts in Asia, during the and . Holding strong ties with the western world, although it has evoked the , when it involved itself in and denying aid to the United Kingdom during the . It was instrumental in the dismantling of colonial holdings in . The Shenandoah was at the forefront of combating communism around the world. Its interventionist policies have become more aggressive; invading and . It is a member of the League of Nations, the , Conference of American States, the , the , and the . It is predominately filled with forests, with a that is fit for excellent growing conditions. The is one of the most productive centers of agriculture outside of the in North America. Etymology The name "Shenandoah" derives from the name , a chief born into the speaking . Elected as the "Pine Tree Chief" of his tribe. His support for the colonials during the , sending aid to General and his men during their harsh winter at , made him the most respectable chief among the tribes of North America. Subsequently, such popularity lead to the naming of several places in honor of him; the sacred being the most notable. After the Second American Civil War, the devastated population was forced into a coalition with the now almost equal in population populance, leading to the creation of the Shenandoah Republic and assisting in the dismantlement of the North and South identity, as the United States of America was seen as a successor to 's Union. Geography Situated on the coasts of the and the , it is partitioned by "North and South" orientation with the being the point of reference. Western Shenandoah is considered to be anything crossing the , the prominent mountain feature of the nation. Eastern Shenandoah is the , which feature the Carolina's and Piedmont. History American Revolution Along with the , and the , the four royal colonies were under the rule of the and the rule of . In this period, the solidified its position within the society of Virginia, creating the foundations for the conservative religious principles that still exist within the country. Vriginia, along with and Staaten Colony, the fought the against and French Acadia, which would be latter settled by a . In 1764, dissident among the population became to flare with the and in 1765 with the . Within the General Assembly, they protested on the grounds of , and in turn passed the to defer such taxes. was the primary member within the Assembly to reject such taxes and delivered a fiery speech that many claimed was . Coastal Virginians were against Henry's Resolves, claiming it would be disastrous for plantations, but those of the interior claimed that the weight of the taxes were being placed upon those of the middle class. With widespread protest against the Stamp Act, it was repelled in 1768 but additional taxes were created through the . Instead of spending the revenue on infrastructure or investments in the colonies, the British government sought funding for the transportation of Bostonian rioters to for trial. When the General Assembly protested the transportation of the accused, Governor dissolved the legislature. Several members of the Burgesses convened in and imposed a ban on all British imports. While these initial demands were dropped by the British government, tensions in 1771-1773 began to draw down. In 1773, renewed attempts to extradite Americans to Britain caused the creation of the that would eventually join in solidarity with Massachusetts in the effort to remove colonial rule over America. American Civil War (yellow) and the Kingdom of Sierra (orange) and the turmoil of the ]] lead the to victory in the , his sweeping victories caused fear in the southern establishment. The Republican Party was composed of influential who supported banning of slavery in all newly established . Before Lincoln was inaugurated, seven states seceded to form the . Former President rejected the calls for secession, but members of his party, including , ignored his pleas and proceeded to form a government in . Lincoln and the Republicans explicitly called for peace and assured that the administration would not use force to interfere with the institution of in the southern United States. Lincoln's attempt to calm the Southern states failed and the individual state governments seized several federal forts without any resistance. On April 12, 1861, Confederate forces fired upon in the bay of , demanding the relinquish the facility in the harbor. Brigadier General, , the commanding officer of the Confederate forces, focused the strengthening of the siege batteries around Charleston and berated the Fort until , after 34 hours, surrendered. Lincoln immediately called for to quell the rebellion; resulting in an additional four southern states declaring their secession. The war progressed relatively quickly, in the the Union forces made significant gains, while in the Eastern Theater the battles remained inconclusive. Confederate campaigns launched that same year into Maryland and Kentucky, waning popular support in the North. While the campaigns failed, the close proximity of Confederate forces damaged the North's public support for the war. By the summer of 1862, the Union had wiped out the Confederate naval forces and much of their western forces; allowing for Northern forces to seize . At the , General Buell successfully repelled Confederate troops during their aggressive campaign in central Kentucky, the tactical victory was essential in controlling the heartland. Lincoln issued the on January 1, 1863, changing the federal status of more than 3 million enslaved African-Americans; designated from "slave" to "free". This proclamation solidified support from the abolitionist bloc of the Republican Party and gave a moral importance to the war. 's offensive into was ended at the , with the loss of nearly 46,000 cumulative souls, the largest loss of human life during the war. It was the turning point of the war, with Southerners losing hope in the cause of a free Confederate States. With the strengthening of its , Confederate ports became depleted of military and industrial goods, and were unable to export its highly valuable cotton to oversees consumers; crumbling the economy. In 1864, the Union mustered its resources and manpower to push for the final attack on the Confederacy, a campaign to finish the war. lead his march to the Georgia coast after the . On April 9th, at the , Robert E. Lee surrendered, signaling the end of the war. Death of Lincoln, collapse of the Union Main article: On , 1865, pro-confederate and member, assassinated President Abraham Lincoln with a pistol at point blank range at the in Washington, D.C. during the showing of . Major attempted to prevent Booth from escaping but was brutally assaulted with a knife. Booth before dropping from the private box shouted " !", and in the process tore an American flag draped as decoration and damaged a framed portrait of George Washington. Major Joseph B. Stewart an attendee at the theater pointed at Booth as he dashed across the stage, shouting "Stop that man!" The crowd since the beginning thought the occurring events had been part of the play, but after the shouting from Stewart, the theater went into mass pandemonium. entered the residence of , the current Secretary of State and his son, , Assistant Secretary, at around the same time the chaos was ensuring at the Ford's Theater. Powell entered the home under the guise of delivering medicine to the Secretary, and before entering the room in which the Secretary slept shot the Assistant Secretary point blank in the frontal lobe, instantly killing him. Powell then entered the room, pushing the secretary's daughter aside and viciously assaulted William H. Seward while he was laying in bed. He was struck in his , causing the secretary to bleed out purposefully, dying within several minutes. ran into the house, resulting in a scuffle with Powell on the staircase before Powell escaped by horse. was assigned to kill Vice President , who was staying at the Kirkwood House in Washington on April 14th. At the approximately the same time as the shooting of the President and the Secretary of State, at 10:15, Atzerodt entered the room of Johnson and shot two shots at the Vice President in his abdomen. Security at the hotel rushed to the room to find the Vice President unconscious, along with the window opened. Several men attempted to pursue Atzerodt through the streets of Washington but lost him in the woods in the southern half of the district. Atzerodt rendezvous with the two assailants to an outpost along the banks of the . (1814 - 1888) convinced the and the remaining cabinet to relocate to . Hill's contingency plan prevented the complete dismemberment of the Union. Hill would later become the first Federalist Executive Secretariat. ]]In response to the three attacks, took control of the situation and established a temporary government in the parlor outside the room where Lincoln lied. At around 11:50, reports began pouring to Stanton that several groups had arose in the south, with Richard Launcelot Maury and , returning from Sierra to continue war against the Union, with several thousands of men. An elaborate conspiracy had infiltrated the government, allowing for Maury and his men to circle the city of Washington. and Stanton broke out into an argument over the next course of action, and causing the cabinet of the former President to scramble in moving the President and his family out of the capital building. Nathaniel William Hill, the residing commanding general in , outlined plans to the cabinet to move the government to the western city. General Hill instructed Stanton to recall the entirety of the Union forces in the south to the North. Several governors in believed it to be a coup, announcing they would reject any orders from Hill or Stanton. Bordering states, along with several Midwestern states loyal to the Republican Party followed the removal of troops. of Kentucky and of Indiana left for Louisville in order to help assist the move of the federal government. Ten of thousands of obeying troops departed for Kentucky, Indiana and Illinois, while a few thousand Northeastern troops remained defiantly. On the morning of April 6th, Maury and his men marched upon Washington sacking the cities federal building, burning the newly built capital building and . Chaos gripped the Eastern seaboard and the south in the weeks following, and the South rose up against the remaining troops left by the Northeastern governors. War of Contingency Having been appointed as the United States Ambassador to Russia in 1863, returned to Kentucky after receiving messages from Bramlette that the United States had fallen into chaos after the assassination. Clay returned on September 8th, 1865, noting that the city of Louisville had boomed with the extreme influx of solider and their families loyal to the Union. Clay outlined in his journal the bustling scene that the city had become and the chilling realization that the many patriots of the United States had fled to the birthplace of their beloved leader. Clay entered the makeshift capital building in the , meeting with the Secretary of War, the two governors of Indiana and Kentucky and General Hill. The coupled with the along with Lincoln's former cabinet and the remaining loyal members from the Federal House of Representatives and Senate declared that Cassius Clay lead the civilian government while Nathaniel Hill and Warren secretly formed to use all necessary powers to reclaim the former United States and to eventually bring to heel the nations of Brazoria and Sierra under the doctrine of American unionism. The states of Kentucky, Indiana, , , , and provided the initial bulk of the 100,000 volunteer soldiers. The Confederate States of Dixie was the first to detect the massive build up, and in the government tried to assemble the remaining coup regiments, but with most returning to their home states, Virginia and were forced to deployed their own state defense reserves. General invaded on March 18th, deposing the Democratic Party that was sympathetic to the Confederacy. The Hudson Republic and the New England Confederation deployed nearly 20,000 to defend where a several month siege occurred. Grant fortified so well that the Hudson feared the eventual loss of . On October 2nd, Grant and his forces attempted to cross the but were repelled quite easily. With the efforts in the west and south becoming more dire, Louisville reassigned several of Grant's troops to the other theaters. Cassius Clay reasoned that the Northeast would eventually rejoin the Union if the rest of the country had been reunified- pressuring the army to focus primarily in the deep south and in Missouri. Grant was instructed to lead peace talks in where the conflict was officially resolved on , 1866. General Hill's offensive into Virginia was disrupted by a outbreak while in the Tidewater region, forcing him to retreat on June 2nd, 1866. Cassius Clay along with the joint Assembly enacted , deploying every able body male above the age of 16. Hill provoked Robert E. Lee and his forces to follow him through the , defending against a possible counterattack by Virginian and North Carolina forces into the heart of Kentucky. On April 1st, Hill and his troops escaped from a devastating battle through the . Because of Lee and 's confidence that the remaining regiments could be destroyed before returning to Louisville they continued to follow Hill into Kentucky. General George Warren with his 40,000 volunteers and several tens of thousands of conscripted men had surrounded the bowl that was the Kentucky entrance to the Cumberland Gap- silently waiting for all of the Virginian and North Carolina troops to enter the city of . On April 15th, at approximately 2:30 AM the Battle of the Gap, with the firing of cannons and the deployment of flammable bombardments. Citizens in reported that they were awaken to a "fiery hue" that had engulfed the skies towards Middlesboro, with many claiming that the apocalypse had begun. The smoke caused the North Carolina and Virginia forces to surrender, which Hill and Warren accepted at 9:30 PM. Those who admitted to assisting in the coup against Lincoln were executed by for . Dixie and Hudson both agreed to terms of peace, opening talks of being readmitted to the United States through gradual admission. The Federal Republic of Missouri called it reserves when news reached that had been targeted by the Louisville government. United Commonwealth troops crossed the on August 27th, 1868, seizing the capital and held the governing administration under arrest. Cassius Clay became aware of the extensive on the eve of the invasion and claimed it to be the "moment of failure" for the cause of reunifying the . News of the invasion was headlines across the world, it was an unsettling grab for power against the western powers of North America. Sierran and Brazorian informants had discovered the cabal and relayed the conspiracy to their respected capital. Warren and Hill ordered the military departments to cut communication lines to Sierra and Brazoria after receiving a damning message from Clay. With the capturing of , the Prime Minister of Sierra, Royalist Richard Trist opened a special secession with the parliament, pushing for intervention. In his speech to the legislature he outlined that Sierra in cooperation with Brazoria would seek to prevent the United Commonwealth's imperialist gains. By sending ammunition and rations to insurgents in Missouri, Trist showed initial reluctance to send Sierran men to battle. In October, goods had reached Missouri troops, igniting anger in the military administration of the United Commonwealth. Warren sent letters to Trist, demanding he remove his support for the "traitorous states that usurped the president and the most holy union..", but most of the letters were ignored the letters and Trist continued to try and contact Clay who was still in a isolated bubble in Louisville. In September, members of the Sanctuary of Isachul destroyed tracks going through derailing a freight train, killing 13. In response, Trist deployed 6,000 troops to reestablish routes through Colorado and quell the activities of the Canaanites. also known as the "The Battle of the Wheatfield", the advancing troops of Brazoria and Sierra surrounded Warren and his 5th Indiana Regiment. Depicted in the famous photo located in the House of the General Assembly in , the 'Defeat of the Union in a Field', (1869), painted by Joseph Marquette has been a center of national passion and controversy. ]] Brazoria, Dixie and the Hudson simultaneously launched offensives into the United Commonwealth. The Sierran Crown Armed Forces began their deployment into Kansas and Missouri and began aiding militias against United Commonwealth forces. Dixie and the Hudson lead intensive naval battles in the along the coasts of New Jersey and Virginia- with the United Commonwealth effectively dismantling the two nations naval capacities. Local militias were the only defenses along the borders of the eastern states, with the actual armed forces continuing to fight in the west. Clay began formulating plans to begin peace talks with the opposing forces, but the military administration continued to push for war, even with dwindling resources. and the were blockaded and the effects on Louisville became more evident with each passing day. It was at the Battle of Salina that officially ended the United Commonwealth's will to continue its advances in North America. 6,000 Sierran and 4,000 Brazorian troops engaged with Warren's troops in a massive wheat field on the outskirts of , this was the first time modern armed forces used on a scale unseen before. Warren died in battle, completing the decay of the morale of the nation. Upon hearing the defeat of the Warren, General Hill began leading the retreat to the east, relinquishing control of the back to Missouri. Hill and the Armed Forces of the United Commonwealth feared that the advancing forces of Brazoria and Sierra would capture and control the ; cutting off the interiors' access to the . The local governments in the South, already dissatisfied by the new Commonwealth government became weary of the loss to monarchist forces; seeking a desperate alternative. Treaty of Tippecanoe Representatives from the Louisville government assembled in , the home of the largest population in the country, with nearly 65% of its residents claiming ancestry. Warren's demands outlined that the people of the must contribute the necessary supplies and troops withheld since the end of the Second Civil War. Osceola, who had rallied the once divided tribes into a powerful force declared the demands unacceptable and insulting. Osceola, a admixture between Cherokee and , was well education and a great orator, leaving the representatives shocked at his ability to deflect the threats of the central government. Osceola reportedly pushed an enclosed envelope to the dignitaries which showed a letter from Smith I of Sierra and the Sierran government outlining the creation of monarchy in the Southeast with Osceola at the helm. Greeted with snickers, the attitudes of the delegates returned to a somber hush as fears of the untouched Native population rising up became very real. Former President of the United States, , was among the delegates. Within his memoirs he personally describes the betrayal as the lowest point in his livelihood; and that the efforts to protect the Five Tribes during his presidency were in vain. Osceola personally recommended the delegates to consider the option of surrendering to the Five Tribes, and allow the creation of unified republic with a modified government where Native Americans would hold a caretaker position. Crockett and his delegates returned to Louisville within a week. News that Saint Louis's fortifications could not hold longer more than a month, opening a clear path to the heart of the Commonwealth, pushed Clay and Warren to submit. Fearing that a monarchist state would be established in the east created mass hysteria; with the military administration fearing Sierran calls for an was imminent. October 11th, 1868, Clay agreed to the conditions presented by Osceola but rejected the terms of "surrender" and pushed for pushing to creating a new government out of the existing one. Clay also requested that immediate mobilization occur before any document could be signed. The Five Tribes Assembly in Chattanooga demanded Osceola to mobilize and seize the opportunity to claim the east. Osceola instead rode to Louisville were he was greeted at by the civilian government of the United Commonwealth, with Clay presiding. Osceola, along with of the Choctaw presented the delegates with the initial draft of a constitution. Osceola's European heritage and charisma greatly swayed the delegates at Farmington, with them agreeing to create a committee to create a new constitution based off the draft. On the anniversary of the , Clay and Warren and the General Assembly voted to enact the Treaty of Tippecanoe and the proclaimed the creation of the Shenandoah Republic with the ratification of the Shenandoah Constitution. The Assembly was reformed as the National Diet, with the white General Assembly serving as the interim government and Osceola serving as the new Chief Paramount. Since talks began, the Five Tribes had begun movement to the and preparatory training was regularly conducted. On November 23rd, , nearly 400,000 men crossed the lower Mississippi into , and the . Shenandoan forces disregarded the traditional protocol of and chivalry, utilizing warfare and pushing deep behind enemy lines and severing supply routes. Warren's forces in St. Louis were relieved as Cherokee and Seminole forces encircled the sieging Sierran forces. Brazoria's loss of and lack of interest in the war, with the Treaty of Nacogdoches ending the hostiles between the two countries. Missouri was quickly retaken, and forces stopped their advance into Kansas; with Osceola denying Warren's pleads to continue the assault to Sierra. Osceola opened talks with the Sierran government, signing the Treaty of Topeka on July 1st, 1869, officially ending the War of Contingency. The modernized force of the Five Nations returned to Louisville for celebratory military parade which ended with a for the new Paramount Chief and Diet. Clay and Warren calmed fears among the white population by holding formal speeches claiming that the Paramount Chief was the "Vicar of Lincoln" and would be the bulwark against monarchism. National Identity Warren, serving as interim State Chamberlain enacted policies that prohibited immigration from the , Southern Europe, and from South America. The Five Tribes supported these actions, as new lands conquered in the across the Mississippi would be dispersed to the tribes; with Missouri being set aside for mostly whites. in the new Acadiana Prefecture disagreed with the actions of the central government, demanding that New Orleans remain an open city for immigration; whites in the North would later join them for increased immigration quotas. Labor prices began to sore in the south as cheap manpower became harder and harder to come by; while in the South the various businesses owned by primarily the Cherokee flourished. During this era, the iconic and Yaupon Corproation were founded. It signaled the foundations of a strong interest in innovation and chemical production; with companies such as increasing its chemical capabilities significantly. Because of this early interest and competition with European powers by 1946 the Shenandoah would become the largest manufacturers in the . Along with a traditional interest in , chemistry and the development of through would become a national fascination- as it was seen as both a source of rational science and spiritual extraction. In 1890, the Svnoyi Corporation was founded in ; founded three blocks from the ; it is now the largest producer of chemicals and in the nation. Importantly was the manner in which new corporations in the South were being founded; as large swaths of the tribes population would contribute significant funds to build a company. This close relationship between business and the Cherokee people would later cultivate a suspect in the Cherokee Prefecture during the . The Federalist Party had controlled the nations legislature, the executive branch for two decades, winning the elections from 1862 to 1894. Warren and continued a policy of ; fostering a positive internal economy, developing roads and canals. With the Cherokee populace becoming the dominant ethnic and political group in the south; they sought and alliance with the former , forming the Nationalist Party. This political alliance proved to be effective, providing power to the Cherokee in the South and the White Democrats in the North. Atsadi Williams ran on feverishly nationalistic rhetoric in 1894, pushing to propel the nation onto the international stage. Tripling the military expenditure; without any suitable targets for expansion. In 1897, Atsadi began developing plans to invade Michigan and Brazoria, in an attempt to dismantle the major outposts for monarchism on the east coast. On February 15th, 1898 the was sunk in the in . Allowing Atsadi to commence the . That same year, the ended hostilities, with the sale of Cuba, and to the Shenandoah Republic for 12 million dollars. Because of the native traditions incorporated into the military, many whites returned with an increased interest in the traditions and greater respect was fostered. The National Diet held a publicized , with whites participating in the ceremonies. After the war, the census in 1900 would show an increase in whites and native intermarrying. Osceola pushed for increased cultural integration, fearing that the white Shenandoans and Cherokees were aligning against blacks and the other four tribes. In 1901, Osceola adopted the from the newly incorporated tribes from across the Mississippi; the Shenandoah War Bonnet would be established as the symbol of the nations political authority. On June 9th, 1904, the Paramount Chief died, with Nashoba from the replacing him. Government Politics Political parties Demographics Population The 2010 Shenandoah Census Bureau officially estimated the population standing at 191,269,816. In 2015, the Census Bureau estimated that the population had continuously grew, adding seven million people, bringing the population to 198,198,928, it is the 7th largest country population wise, behind and ahead of . It, alongside Brazoria, Hani are the only nations projected to have continuous large population growth. Shenandoah saw a incredible spike in growth in Native American populace after the American Civil War, but in 1880, the trend of interracial marriage between White Americans and Native Americans has lead to the drastic reduction of citizens identifying as just Native American. are regarded among the "Shenandoan ethnicity", it rapidly grew after the turn of the 20th century. After , the mass influx of , , , , and people's generated the new bulk of the labor force. grew at an incredible pace; creating the demographic shift seen today, where European-Americans are suspected to become the dominant ethnic group within the country by 2050. Paramount Chiefs Prefecture Populations Appalachia Prefecture 10,198,091 Piedmont Prefecture 8,099,872 Delmarva Prefecture 17,081,982 Kentuckiana Prefecture 8,093,183 Wabash Prefecture 2,091,672 Ozark Prefecture 3,409,398 Ouachita Prefecture 4,092,213 Miami Prefecture 6,102,982 Tippecanoe Prefecture 3,192,981 Acadiana Prefecture 4,025,419 Cherokee Prefecture 6,419,008 Chickasaw Prefecture 4,105,312 Choctaw Prefecture 5,698,092 Creek Prefecture 14,508,081 Seminole Prefecture 23,245,982 Carolina Prefecture 9,182,117 Kentucky Prefecture 2,092,198 Iroquois Prefecture 6,192,099 Pensacola Prefecture 3,011,981 Toledo Prefecture 3,411,752 Cahokia Federal District 19,092,982 Lakeland Prefecture 2,015,815 Missouri Prefecture 2,092,091 Kansas Prefecture 4,812,092 Shikaakwa Prefecture 12,039,029 Kewanee Prefecture 1,982,111 Potawatomi Prefecture 4,981,281 191,269,816